Soac
Category:CharactersSoac Species: Drow Elf Height: 6 foot 8 inches Weight: 240 lbs Mental stability: Precarious Weaponry: Jeweled claws. Flaming long sword. Dagger and chain. Physical Description: Silver, shoulder-lenght hair. White spider tatoo from shoulders to middle back Relatives: Helen (Companion); Rhihra (Daughter); Marron (Son) Personnal History: Death 1: Of a human soul For some reason, this inextricable reason it seems like i have no way of getting out of this mess. Everyone around me dies, slaughtered in ways only Hell itself would find delectable. Then again, most of the things I've done of my life ended up in someone getting hurt. But this time, this very specific time, one would think that when one loves someone of the immortal persuasion that it would not matter one single bit, that this very person would manage to escape death if not see it coming in a fashion. Some read these logs people leave in their empty homes in hopes to find out about things of great interest, some hidden information on great wars that were fought ages ago. In this one... is nothing but the recordings of a lonely woman who saw life pass her by and at the same time, took so many risks only to please the one my heart sang for that the gods themselves attempted to put obstacles in my way. Some succeeded, some failed. In the end.. this very night is what had made me lose complete and utter signs of hope. I was killed... It amazes me how working in places like a pub can get someone in a heap of trouble. This one, was mine, MY pub. I had saved all my life to obtain it, sacrificed even my own dignity just to be allowed to carry as much gold as i had on my person at all times. It seemed... deserved that after all those years, that I would be able to purchase an actual building and build something in it that would be mine, that would belong to me, that I would be able to not only call home, but that would have proven me that all my hard work meant something... Then I met HER. This woman was not human, but none of that mattered to me. The fact she had fur on her body, the features of a rabbit, or even a hare, it mattered none. I loved her dearly. She was cunning, she was kind, she was ruthless when it came to keeping order in MY establishment, and most importantly, she knew what to say, when to say it when i needed her to pick my spirits up. Just thinking about her brings all those images back to my memory, i smile at that... This short, light brown fur that felt like a plush toy one would constantly hug, but that could hold you back if it felt you needed to be held, to be loved, to have her long ears perk down, touch my shoulders while her lips whispered to my ears the sweetest of nothings... This particular night, the night of my undoing, was no different than what we mostly have known our nights to be, for the past few years, as a matter of fact, save for... "You come later than your usual" I said, glancing up from the counter as she stepped in. She was dressed in her full robes. Hood above her face, though she did not remove it, this time. She instead slowly walked behind the bar and joined me. "I know... Things... happened" she said. "Oh? Pray tell if anything happened to you? I would not want you injured or left in a state I cannot help nor understand..." She said nothing and held me tightly. For some reason, her grip was tighter than I had been used to, and I felt... tears on my shoulder? Before I managed to pull away to ask what was wrong, it felt like.. something had stung me straight to the heart... When she pulled away... SHE did. "Forgive me.. I answer a calling you could not understand" Before I could whisper anything, out of breath, my eyes closed. It was over, my hopes, dreams, and now... my life. Death 2: Run, bunny, run! "Gah!" she gasped, bolting to a sitting position while she brought her right hand to her forehead. It seems it was the first time she actually slept but this... this was ridiculous. Her ears flopping in front of her face after a mere moment she sighs and slowly moves them out of her face with a sigh "I'm losing my mind... That must be it" she says as she slowly sits up and looks around at the room around of her. It was the same, so this was comforting. She then stood and tiredly walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She smirked at her tall slender form, pleased she was not one of those curvaceous wenches she keeps seeing getting all the attention in taverns, even within the walls of her manor. She seemed pleased at the golden hue the faint lighting gave her fur and smirked even wider at that. "Good... It was just a dream..." she whispered to herself whlie she started walking back to the bed she slept on and took in a deep breath and looked to the desk, where her suit of armor was. Her thoughts wandered about, she was just about to go in what possibly would kill her and had absolutely no idea on what she would do to get away from things, if she needed to. "What am I thinking? Why do I want to run just now? I caused all this, might as well go through to the end..." she said, slowly undressing to her full nudity and beginning to don each and every part of her armor. After a few minutes the armor was put on, one would easily compare it to the samurai of old's piece of armor, while she donned around it a concealing cloak, after all she DID have to pay someone a visit first, before going to the last journey of her life... ('' to be continued... )''